Supernatural Feelings
by SammyxMe
Summary: Sam splits up with Dean and meets a girl.  But she's not just any girl, she's a hunter... or is she?  SammyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i did it! i started ma supernatuarl story! i hope u liek it and plz don't flame. i do not own supernatural**

* * *

><p>Sam woke up to a sound of a scream. He sat up, statled and loked about the room. Dean was still in the other bed, sleeping, so he hadn't heard the scream otherwise he would have oweken up as well.<p>

Could it be that it was just in his dream? He couldn't remember whoat he had been dreaming about exactly but they usally did have screams in them.

He stayed quiet for a while, listening and witing for another scream to come. When one never did, he lay back down and pulled the covers back up. Sam closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

But it was no use. He was fully awake now and no matter what position he rolled into on the bed, he couldn't find a place comfortable enough to go back to sleep. He groaned and rolled off of the bed.

Scratching the back of his head, he yawned and glanced at the clock. It was 5am, which meatn that he had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep, which was uaual for them, since they were hunters.

Hunters are people that fight anything. From people to demons, even angels, too. You think they do't exist, don't you. Well you're wrong. They do exist and they're everywhere and tyhey're killing people. It was their job to save as maby people as they could.

Sam decided to go check out thst scream anyways and grabbed his pistol, tuckimg it ito the back of his pants. He grabbed his jacket from the chair and threw it on. He glanced abck at Dean one last time before he left.

He was still sleeping, his mouth haning open a bit with drool dripping onto his pillow. One of his arms was tukced under his pillowm, where his pistol lay incase of an emermency or surprise attack.

Detemineing that Dean was fine and would be for a while, sam slipped out intop the cool night ari. He let out a sigh of relief. There was something about being on his own that seemed to set him free.

He wandered towerds the lobbgy of the motel, glancing around him, making sure tha tnothign else was out there. There was nothingh that he could se. He entered the lobby and loked around.

Behund the desk, the worker that had checked them in earlier looked up at him.

"Do you need something, sir?" the man asked.

"Um, maybe," Same replied slowly, "I'm wondering if you heard a noise not too long agp? Maybe something liie a scream."

"A scream? Perhaps you heard someone's tv."

"Yeah, I guess. Just wanted to check just in case."

He turned to leave when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the video monitoring station. There was a camera behind him, pointed a the desk and in on the screen the worker was staring at him, but his eyes were shining.

Quickly, Sam dew his gun and fired at the worker. The man dove out of the way just in time and the bullets hit the wall behing him instead.

Cautionsluy Sam approached the desk and peered over it. The man was gone, but the door to the side ws ajar. He juemped oer the counter and tapped open the door. Another door led outside.

He considered going back and getting Dean, who had proabbaly woekn up due to the gun shots, but he decided against it. He couldn't lose the creature now.

He sprinted out after it and found a manhole leading to the sewers removed and set to the side. Sam quickly lowered himself down and wished he had at least brought a flashlight with him.

Sam had to go by ear now and listed for the creature. He heard a sound to his right and rushed down atha side of the sewer. He felt his feet land in something squichy and he cautionsly reached down and touched it.

He recognized the feel of discarded flsech between his fingertips. So now he knew he was up against a shapeshifer.

"damn it," he cursed, "I don't have any silver to take it down with."

Regardless, however, he kept foing, hoping that he was going in the right way.

Suddenly he heaer a noise behind hime and he turned to face it aiming his gun. He fired two shots, the noise deafening. The creature hobbled backwards before smacking the gun out of Sam's hand.

It turned on a flashlight it was holding held it so Sam could see its face. Sam gasped in horror at what he saw and then the light turned off, sending the back into the darkness as the monster attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>plz review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: my longst ch eva! i hpe u gaiz liek it! oh, n dont wrry. i'm wrking on my twilight/harry potter 1 as well! :D**

* * *

><p>Dean rolled over in bed, snoring slightly. The dor opening woke him up, though. In a flash, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the intruder, who turned out to be Sammy.<p>

Sammy held his hands up, "Dude, chill. It's just me."

Dean lowered his gun and yawned, "What te hell were oing outside?"

"You mean to tell me that you didn't' ehar the gun shots?"

"What gun shots?"

"Seriously? You didn't hear anything and you selpt righht through it all? Are you sure yu;re a hunter?"

"Yes, last time I checked it woas the nane of my job description."

"Oh, well, thanks for helping me with the shapeshifrer, then." He trew his gun on his bed and began to pack up.

"woah, hold on amoment. There was a shapeshifter here and you never bothered to wake me up?"

"I thought the gun shots would. I guess not. Hell, you didn't even wake up when there was the sound of someone screaming. You're getting sloppy, dean."

"Yeah, yeah. SO you keep telling me. So where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The shapshigter!"

"Was I supposed to bring it back to the room like a trophy. I'm pretty sure our neighbors wouldn't appreciate it. Its body is down in the sewers and I'd like to keep it that way. Now lets get out of here. Someone's bound to noice theat the hotel clerk is gone sooner or later."

"You killed the hotel clerk?"

Sammy stared at Dean, wondering just how stupid he could be, "No, I killed the shapeshifter who killed the hotel clerk and took his form. Now would you hurry up and pack up all of your weapons? We need to get out of here."

He slung his back over his shoulder, put the gun back in the waistof his apnts and grabbed his laptop before going outside to put them in the back seat of the car. Dean finally got up and started packing up as well.

By the time the asun was rusing over the horizon they were foar away fropm that motel and making htier way towards a bigger city in hopes of finding a job for them.

* * *

><p>His head was pounding and he tried to lift himself up, buit that only caused a sahrp pain to flash behind his eyes. Groaning he set himself back down adn decidde to lok aroudn from this falt posision.<p>

He was in a room, lying aon a bed. The rrom looked much like Bobby's panic room, but with less of his personal touchies and the arit didn't smell like alcohol like it usualluy idd.

He tried to sit up againwhen he saw movement out of the courner of his eye as someone moved forward to stpo him. It was a woman in her late twenties, as far as he could tell.

She had strawberry blonde hari that was wavey and put up in a ponytail. Her bands swept over her face, grazing ehr eye brows, which were over clear, green eyes. She wore a short lether jacket over a white, v-neck shirt that was tucked into her dark jeans. She wore a necklace that had a fang of some creature on it and her jeans were tucked into knee high, borwn, leather boots.

He stared at her and she stared back and no word was said between them for a while.

"You hungry?" She finally asked.

He nodded, steal starin at her, wondering wheter she was an enemy or a friend.

"I'll go get you some food, then. In the meantime, don't try to get uop. You took a massive blow to the head and ou're proabbly stioll fillig the effects of it."

Like hell he was going to stay still. As soon as she left, he eased himseldf into a sitting posintion and put his feet flat on the floor. Using the bed as a handhold, he stood up, feeling a bit dizy.

He made his way around the room, looking at verything and truing to reemver it all in case he needed ot use them in order to escape. There wasn't much, just some books. She must keep her weapons on another part of her place.

He heard someone clear their throat and he quickly turned to lok behind him. She was standing in the doorway, holding a tray of food and giiving hima cynical look.

"I thought I told you not to get up."

"I'm a bad listener."

She smiled and placed the tray down on the table to the right of the door. It smelled delisious and his stomach growled as the smell wafted over to him.

"Hurry up and eat this, as I'm sure we oth have a lot of questions for each other."

He walked over to the table and stared at the food.

"It's not poisoned, is it?"

In response, she leaned forward and ate a sppoon full of hsi soup and took a sip of his water.

"I take that as a no."

He sat down and hesitatnly began eating, watching her out of the courner of his eye in case she tried to do anythig. She didn't seem intereseted in doing anything to him, however. If anything, the dirt under her fingernails that she was trying to pick out was more interesting.

When he was done, he pushed the tray away from himselg.

"So who gets to ask the questions here?"

"Both of us, I weould hope. We're both on equal footing here."

"You men I'm not a captive?"

"No, just a rescued victim."

"Huh, okay."

"So lets start with formalities first, okay? I go by Raven. What's your name?"

"Sam. Sam Winchester."

* * *

><p><strong>review plz<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sry 4 da lng wit, gaiz! hre u go!**

* * *

><p>"Sam Winchester? I've heard of you. Your a pretty famous hunter in case you didnt know. But where's your brother? his name is Dean, right?"<p>

"Yeah, thats him. I don't know where he is. I went hunting alone befause ehwas still sleeping. I thouight I could handle it alone. I've been able to before, but ths time I didn't have the write weapons."

"I understand. Having the wrong weapson usually leads to defeat," She said with a smile. She was mocking him.

He stook up, angry, to tlet her have it.

"I was just jokng. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

He sat back down.

"So that means your a hunter since you now wbout us."

"Yep, that's me. A lone female hunter. Goint to make a sexist joke now? They usually do."

"No. I know a few female hunders that kick ass so of course I woldn't."

"Well that's s anice change of pace. Usually they tel lme to get back in teh ketchen and meka them a sandwich."

"Sounds like typical men."

"Is that what your borhter is likt?"

"Eh, well, kind of. He hunts with women at his side, but if they're on htier own, he's not so sure about it. I just think he cares ofr them and doesn't want them to get hur.t"

"At least he's caring."

"He also constantly tried to get in girl's pants."

"I take that back."

He smiled, relaxing a little. Maybe there was a chanve that he could trust this Raven girl, or whatever her real name was.

"So what's your real name?" He asked, hoping to get it out of her.

"that's for me to know and you to figure out. I heard you work wonders on a computer, so you could mabye find me. No promises, though." She smiled and walked out of the room, leaving him alone.

He decided not to look around this time, but just lay back down and the bed and went back to sleep.

Dean pressed his food down on the accelerator more, the engibne revving. Next to him, Sam gripped the armrest tiightly.

"Could you please slow down a little? You're going to get us killed."

"Sorry, Sammy, but I want to get to this job as fast as I can."

"Why? Becase it involves hookers?"

"You know me to well, Samy."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

They both smiled until dean acceleratied some more. Sam frowned again.

"There's not point in going fast if we're just going to die because of your carelessness, Dean. So slow down."

"You always did kill the fun." But he did slow down, even though it was just a little. Sam's grop on the armrest relazde a little, but not completely.

He reached into the back of his car and pulled out John's journal, flipping throught the pages until he found the one that he was looking for.

"So, accoring to the news papers, what we could be up against is a Hellhound. That's the most obvious thing that would be cutting thiese epople into ribbons."

"Then we'll start with those. but it will be hard to be able to see it since it's not after us."

"Well, then, why don't you just call your frined?"

"Castiel? Like he;d listen. Half the time he doesn't come down unless he feels like it or if we find an artifact that was stolen from Heaven."

"true. Gues we're on our own, then."

"Yep." He accelerated the car agaon.

"Dean!"

He grinned sheepishly in reply.

"I found a job if you think your up too it."

"Sure, but what abot my borhter? he's probably worried about me."

"Well we can go back to wherever you were stayng, see if we can find him before we head off to the job."

"Alright, I guess that's fine. Though, if he was smart enought he would have gotten away by now. If that was the case, though, he should have called me." He patted down all of his pockets, then looked at her. "Where's my phone?"

She put her hands in the air.

"Don't look at me. I didn't takeit. If you don't have it then it probably fell ot of your pocket before I grabbed you."

"Dammit." He got up. "I need to find a pay phone, then."

"Lets just try and see if he's where you left him first."

"Alright, then lets go now." She tossed him car keys. "You drive because I need a little sleep and I have no idea where I'm going."

"Seriously? I can driev?"

"Yeah. YOu have a lisense, right?"

"Of course."

"Then what's the problem?"

"My borhter never lets me dirve his car and when he does I think that something's wrong wiht his head, like he hit it against something on the hunt."

"Well I'm on you're brohter, am I?"

"No, I gues you're not."

They grabbed their stuff and got inot her car, which was a 1965 Lincoln Continental and Sam drove back towards the city he had come from while Ravn took a nap in the passnger seat.

* * *

><p><strong>plz revew!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: i fnlly wrte a new ch! hop u liek it~ :D**

* * *

><p>As he puled up to the motel he was surprised to see all of the poice cars everywhere. Raven woke up at the sound of the commotion and stared at them. She was still sleeping and her hair was a mess from her sleep. But, he had to admit, she was still really, really, fucking beautiful. "Stay in the car." She commanded, then left.<p>

She walked away from the car, smoothing down her hair a bit as she went, smoothing out the fizzles and bringing it back under controll. Her gun around her waist was hidden under her jack so the poice woudn't see it was she approached them to aske them what had happened. She talked to them for a while, getting the whole story, then made her way back to the car.

"Their looking for the hotel worker that the shapeshifter killed. Apparently their biggest suspect is you two since other guests saw Dean leave rather quickly late during the night. There's a manhunt out for you two, so I'd keep your head down for a bit and not do anything stupid, ok?"

"I don't do stupid. That's my brother. So which way did he head?"

"East, the opposite direction from where we came from. We should hurry and go. They're starting to look at us suspiciously and your brother had a big head start."

"Why doesn't he just-" He remembered that he no longer had his cell phone and just stopped talking. He backed away from the motel and began to drive on the road that headed east, hoping to catch up with dean. Why Dean left him behind, though, was beyond him.

Suddenly it was like a rock was in his stomach. Dean probably though he had left in the middle of the night agian, run off to fight on his own and not with Dean. Sure, he had done it a few times before, but those times were different. THere was no reason as to why he would have run away this time. There had been no fights between them for a while and he had stopped usuing his powers. Plus, Ruby was dead, so he coudn't have run off with her.

Lucifer could have kidnapped him, though, in order to make him his vessel, but he would have probably made some flashy show if he did and then Dean would actually know where he was and not think he ran away or- his thoughts ended there as he really had no clue as to why Dean had left without him. For all he knew, Dean was glad he was gone. After all, he sometimes treated him like a ticking time bomb that was ready to blow.

As long as they were together, they were easier to pick off at the same time. They were easier to be used against eachother by Lucifer and Raphael in order to get what they wanted, in order to agree to be their vessels. They had both agreed that they wouldn't do it, but Sam could tell that Dean was at least considereing the offer more than Sam was.

"Why was there a shapeshiter there? Did it know you two were there and it held some gruge against you and that's why it was at the motel?" Raven mused to herself.

He glanced over at her, then back at the road, "Who knows?" He ansered her, even though she hadn't been expecting one from him since this was jsut her mindless mumbling to herself. She glanced over at him. "That's really to true. Who does know? Sometimes creatures think in mysterious ways, humans included and sometimes the world works in mysterious ways and it's all just one big coincidence with no hand or reason behind it." She trailed off.

"But sometimes there is."

"Exactly. And that's what is keeping me thinking that there's more to this than meets the eye. We need to find out just what happened down there in the sewers before I got to you."

"Did you kill the shapeshifter?"

"Yes, I did, no help from your unconcious body."

"So then it's out of the picture?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"The creatures have been weird ever since their Mother starting walking the earth, remember?"

"Yes, and?"

"Who said shapeshifters weren't one of the effected ones? They were all effected in someway. They're usually lone players but this time..."

"What about it?"

"This time I swore I felt another presence in the sewers that wasn't what I had encountered and killed."

"You saying there was another creature down there?"

"I'm saying there may have been another shapeshifter down there and if I'm right then-"

"Then where is it now?" He finished for her. They continued in silence thinking in horror about what they had just descussed.

* * *

><p><strong>plz revew<strong>


End file.
